The present invention relates generally to rechargeable power systems.
It is generally known to provide a rechargeable power source, such as a battery for use with many electrically-powered devices. In the recharging process, an outside current is applied to a battery cell in the opposite direction of normal electron flow through the battery cell. This reverses the earlier reaction that occurs during discharge, typically restoring the anode to its metallic state and re-oxidizing the positive electrode. Such batteries are only good for a limited number of recharges, and recharging requires an external power source.
One embodiment of the present invention includes a manually rechargeable system comprising: a generator adapted to generate electrical energy; a rotatable member rotatably mounted to said generator; a cord having an end affixed to the rotatable member; a capacitor adapted to store the electrical energy generated by said generator; and a housing substantially enclosing at least one of the generator, the rotatable member, and the capacitor, said housing having an aperture such that the cord may pass through the aperture, said housing being configured to replicate a shape and a size of one of a battery and a bundle of batteries.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a manually rechargeable system comprising: generator means to generate electrical energy; storage means to store the electrical energy; delivery means to deliver the electrical energy; and housing means to house the generation means, storage means, and delivery means, wherein the housing means is configured to replicate a shape and a size of a battery.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a method for use with a manually rechargeable system comprising the steps of: generating electrical energy using a generator wherein the generator is stored within a housing configured to replicate a shape and a size of a battery; and storing the electrical energy using a capacitor wherein the capacitor is within the housing.